


victory.

by freiline



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiline/pseuds/freiline
Summary: in which fudomine wins nationals in the following year and two captains bask in the glory.(note: tachibana and kamio centric.)





	victory.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terundoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terundoru/gifts).



> In the words of a dear friend of mine, "I think it's a good fic especially knowing your background, you tried something new.", because anything mushy and romantic isn't within my branding (despite what my previous public works may tell you).
> 
> aka I asked on Twitter for prompts, my friends delivered, and now everyone can see my attempt at CHaLlengINg mYselF. I hope you enjoy! (I'm sorry if I butchered them, Teru!! sobs)
> 
> special thanks to [ToastySilverLinings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySilverLinings) for helping me read it over!

The ball drops and the umpire shouts whatever it is an umpire shouts after a player seizes victory, but all Kamio hears is pin drop _silence_. A piercing white noise, with the roaring of the world around him going maddeningly _soft_ and the thumping of his own heart against his chest all too audibly _loud_. He’s frozen where he stood at the coach’s bench, unbeknownst to him rising up onto his feet at some point when the match began to heat up and the hope of _victory_ — hard-earned, painstakingly fought for _victory_ — so close within his grasp.

And then it lands onto their hands, and Kamio is left agape.

He remains there, staring and practically _gawking_ at Ibu’s exhausted form as the rest of the team ( _his_ team) jump over the fencing and dash past him over to where Ibu stood, practically tackling him onto the ground with the sheer force of their excitement and _joy_. It is only then, with the breathtaking view of his team altogether cheering for _their_ victory, that reality hits him and finds home in his mind — against all odds, against all the expectations (or lack thereof), they _won_. _Nationals_.

With all the energy in him, Kamio sprints over and jumps into the huddle because they _won_ and it’s a saccharine moment. Nothing could take that away from them, no matter the threat of dignity lost or potential embarrassment gained.

They won and in the haze of all the merriment, that was all that mattered.

But then he remembers. He remembers of another so definitely as joyous as they were at this very moment, and oh how it brought forth another wave of sentiments. Kamio’s head turns back towards the audience to search for him, and then their eyes met.

There Tachibana stood, right where the team just seconds ago stood, and Kamio’s eyes begin to well up. He feels what soon grows into a wet burning sensation, but he doesn’t care. He relishes in the moment, and he knows Tachibana was doing the same. The sweet, _sweet_ taste of well-rewarded hard work. Of all the hours spent in gruelling training, of all the pent up frustration that wore even the best of them down, of all the sweat and tears.

It seems Kamio still has more to offer in the tears department.

Kamio watches the smile on Tachibana’s face grow into what was certainly the biggest smile he’s ever seen Tachibana fashion. His eyes sparkle with the same amount of glee Kamio is certain now reflected in his own eyes and they were mirror images of one another — of captains with a team in the bright light of _victory_.

Emotions on high, Kamio runs over and jumps over the barrier to launch himself into Tachibana’s arms.

“Tachibana-san!” Kamio all but sobs into Tachibana’s shoulders, hands clutching onto the fabric of the back of Tachibana’s shirt. “We did it! We finally did it!”

“Aah,” Tachibana agrees with a shaky nod and wraps his arms around Kamio’s waist, cheek resting atop Kamio’s head and his face angled away in an attempt to cover his own display of emotions pooling out from his eyes.

The force of his jubilee takes control of his feet and Kamio begins to bounce on the spot, tugging at Tachibana’s shirt along with him and earning a series of hearty chuckles from the older male in front of him. They cheer and bask in the moment _together_ , until the tide of adrenaline calms and a new set of emotions begin to simmer deep in Kamio’s stomach.

In between mumbles, his grip tightens and Kamio mumbles. “Kippei… We finally did it...”

Tachibana inhales deeply and his hand finds the small of Kamio’s back, pulling him in with a tight squeeze. How Tachibana longed to see this day come, for them who had so little to lose but _so much_ to gain. He manages to collect himself and whispers, so fervent in his pride and so ardent with love.

“Aah. You did well, Akira.”


End file.
